


Earth’s Mightiest Babysitters

by Spidey_Sins



Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Babysitting, M/M, Married Couple, Peter isn’t really fond of Steve, Steve Rogers doesn’t understand kids, The avengers trying to babysit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “The avengers agrees to look after Morgan so Tony & peter can go out to have their date night and to have some alone time”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Earth’s Mightiest Babysitters

“We’re trusting you,” Peter said slowly. “This is our little girl. Our life. We’re trusting you to take care of her while we go out tonight.”

Steve looked at him, nodding slowly. “Yes. I got that. She’ll be fine, I promise.”

Peter glanced to his husband, chewing his lip nervously. “Yeah. Okay. Ready to go, Tones?”

Tony nodded, slowly handing Morgan over to Steve. “I’m ready. Are you?”

“Yeah….” he nodded slowly. “Yeah. Let’s go before I change my mind.”

He was so nervous about leaving Morgan. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the rest of the team. It was just that he didn’t really know how any of them were with kids (apart from Clint and Natasha.) So that definitely gave him pause.

But he knew that he and Tony desperately needed some time alone. They hadn’t been on a date in months. It was hard to even get a full night’s sleep without their daughter climbing into bed with them.

So a night out was a must. Tony was getting antsy. So he’d asked the team if they could watch the girl for the night.

Thor had given an enthusiastic yes, Steve agreed easily, Natasha and Clint were always happy to watch her. Bruce was going to be out, so he didn’t get an opinion.

So that was it.

Steve closed the door behind the couple as they left, adjusting Morgan so that she was sitting on his hip. “So, what are we going to do tonight? Going to have fun?”

The girl made a face. “Where’s Aunt Nat?”

Steve felt so loved with that one.

“She’s-“

“Right here, малышка,” Natasha cooed. She held her arms out, clearly expecting Steve to hand her over.

He didn’t. “Hey, don’t you want to spend some time with Uncle Steve too?”

“My daddy said you’re an asshole,” Morgan told him matter-of-factly.

Steve looked scandalized. “Morgan. Don’t say that.” He looked to Natasha. “Would Tony say that about me?”

The woman snickered. “‘Daddy’ is actually Peter.”

Cue the scandalized look again. “Peter called me that?”  
“I’m not getting in the middle of this.” Nat shook her head. “Can I have the kid?”

“No. I want to bond with her. She can play with me for a little while.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Okay. I’ll be here when you figure out that you don’t know what you’re doing.” She walked away, waving a hand.

“That’s not going to happen,” Steve mumbled. “Because Morgan? We’re gonna have a great time. You won’t be asking for Aunt Nat anymore.”

“Do you have games?”

“I have monopoly and yahtzee?” He offered.

She pulled another face and Steve sighed. “Right. You’re probably too young for those.”

It was going to be a long night.

————

Peter laughed, covering his mouth. “Oh, Tony. God, you’re so vulgar,” he teased.

“I’ll show you vulgar,” his husband shot back. “We’ve still got time, you want to head to a hotel and…well, continue our time together?” He asked suggestively.

The younger man smiled, nodding a little. “Yes. Please.” He stood and grabbed his jacket as Tony left the money for the check and a tip. “How do you think things are going over there?”

Tony hummed, glancing to his phone where he had a text from Steve that read ‘I’m never having kids’ and a picture from Thor that showed Morgan braiding Nat’s hair. “I’m sure things are going perfectly,” he assured his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
